A Lonely September
by Luke Turnbull
Summary: SQUINOA With A Twist Then Ending Is Gonna be Far From Fairy Tale Squall And Rinoa Fall On Hard Times In There Relationship And They Realise Things In Them Selves That Have To Be Fixed By Themselves Is This It For The Fantasy Couple Of A Lifetime ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for entire story: I do not own Final fantasy 8 or any of the Original characters.

New Story Lines And New Characters Are My Own Creations. Please do not steal them.

"A Lonely September"

Chapter 1

The music was loud in the deling city bar squall didn't care much for the heavy metal music that was pumping in the background he didn't really notice the fight that was happening in front of him that was soon ended by the security of the bar.

His mind was fixed on one thing he was waiting for "her" to show up . After the sorceress's war things had nose dived in squall and rinoa's relationship ..why ? Because they realised that they were too young to be settling down .

It was true love and they shared things that some people couldn't dream of but at the age's of 17 things were moving to fast especially for Rinoa. But Squall wanted to have Rinoa as his he wanted to protect her be her knight forever.

It hurt him so bad but he realised that he couldn't force this upon Rinoa she said that she didn't want to get married she wants to live her life first. _"I wonder how headmaster Cid asked Edea they were so young not much older than me or Rinoa I don't know he probably confused her into marring him with one of his ..'speeches'_ Squall slightly chuckled to himself but the humour was soaked up instantaneously when he realised why he was in that bar.

Squall was sitting in a soft red leather chair which made him feel slightly secure due to the fact it grasped his body . His wait for rinoa was a long one the main purpose of the couple's meeting was for rinoa to return Griever to squall. This seemed pointless as every time he looked at it his heart would begin to tear to imagine it snuggled against rinoa …. How she used to lovingly play with it whilst bored.

This saddened him deeply but it was rinoa's request that she gave him it back. Squall didn't hate rinoa just seeing her everyday after there decision to take some time alone got harder and harder especially if the random SeeD from the garden asked 'how are you and rinoa squall' then he felt the need to pin that certain someone up against the wall and gut them. But no that wouldn't be approved by cid.

"_9 :35 your five minuets late …. Rinoa" _he turned away from the clock and stared to the door . A random young man sat down next to him he had long hair "YOU GOTTA LIGHT" the young man shouted. Squall turned to the young man and shook his head. The random young man got up and walked away from squall.

"_Next Stop Deling City" _The tannoy announced rinoa was very nervous… if she actually did have squalls ring on her necklace she would be playing with it right now. She stepped off the train onto the platform …. She looked at the station clock …. " Crap" she said to herself and started running to the bar.

By this time squall leonhart had had just about enough "_why am I sitting here ..to see the woman I love when I can't even touch her the way I want too it would get awkward if I kissed her on the cheek" _Squall put his head in his hand and began to frown.

"Ya know you still look cute when you do that" squall knew who's angelic voice that was … and he was so afraid to look up … but he had too. "hi" said squall. He stared straight into those woman's eyes and wished they would devour him …. They were so big and beautiful it hurt him so too look into those eyes but he couldn't not look he knew why he had fallen in love with this woman and sadly she did too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer for entire story: I do not own Final fantasy 8 or any of the Original characters.

New Story Lines And New Characters Are My Own Creations. Please do not steal them.

"A Lonely September"

Chapter 2

Squall quickly drew his eyes away from the woman for the one reason .. It hurt too look at her "So do you have it ?" said Squall " Well here's the funny thing Squall" said Rinoa "You Didn't bring it did you !?" ……. they stood looking at each other for a moment " No…. I'm so sorry Squall I forgot all about it …I ..I was in a rush for the train I forgot to pick it up off the dresser and … and I didn't tell ' The General ' where I was going".

"_why the hell am I standing here then … I could be training right now" _Rinoa perked up … " Yes I know you could be training right now but I'm sorry is that ok" firstly Squall couldn't believe that she knew what he was thinking and secondly no it wasn't ok because he had no reason to be with Rinoa and standing around saying nothing didn't help.

"Yes" Squall lied in all fairness he had to … he was still in love with this girl and all he didn't want to get mad at her and lose her as a friend as well as a lover his life would be in pieces and Squall being this strong leader this 'Lone Wolf' would not be strong enough to pick them up by himself.

"Ok then Rinoa just …. Get it to me whenever you can" as Squall walked Away he felt a slight tug on his arm "_Erghhh what now !" _he thought to himself. Her eyes were staring directly into his she grasped his arm with both hands. "Squall ? I thought we could at least spend sometime together as….friends ? ". Those words sent a horrible chill down Squall's body much like when you lose a close possession or you find out someone has died it makes you shiver in disgust. Obviously this was because Squall didn't want to be friends at all he wanted to take Rinoa and hold and kiss her as long as he physically could he wanted so much yet he asked for so little all he wanted was the woman he loved by his side.

Squall being dull in the romantics department said "…..whatever" Rinoa's face lit up "Really ? I'd want that more than anything in the world …. But where do you want to go Squall". Nastily Squall ran some ideas through his head "_space" "to sleep" "err hell ….actually no I feel like I'm already there" _"I don't mind" said Squall. "Ok then how about you take me to the ice cream shop around the block we can have a walk and get ice cream" Said Rinoa "_Brilliant a walk ….I'm shaking with excitement" _Squall Thought to himself.

They exited the bar and walked outside the streets were abyss with merchants and business men scurrying about with there usual daily business. Squall had taken some leave from command of garden due to .. The loss of Rinoa headmaster cid might be dull but he knows exactly how you feel. Rinoa held onto Squalls arm …. It might be wrong but it felt so right to him . Squall was daydreaming about how they used to hold each other but was soon disturbed by a jab to the ribs "Hey ignorant come on" Squall was dragged around the corner onto the main street.

"Still plain chocolate right ?" said Rinoa to Squall. Squall turned to Rinoa thinking _"what the hell are you going on about?" _" ICED …CREAM… Mr.Leonhart You Like Plain Chocolate Still Yeah ?" "……Yeah Sure" said a confused Squall.

"_What the hell am I doing … this is just going to make me miss her more"… _Rinoa rested her head on his shoulder .. "_JESUS ! Why are you teasing me like this ….." _"Rinoa what do you think going for ice cream will solve ?" "What do you mean there isn't anything to solve were friends through and through !" Said Rinoa " So you rest your head on Irvine Or Zell when your just walking around ?" "………Sometimes ..This conversation is pointless so be quiet and lets not spoil our day ok Squall" Said Rinoa "_Our day … I was supposed to be getting my damn ring and leaving I don't even want the ring …. I just wanna go this is torment…."._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer for entire story: I do not own Final fantasy 8 or any of the Original characters.

New Story Lines And New Characters Are My Own Creations. Please do not steal them.

"A Lonely September"

Chapter 3

As Squall and Rinoa entered the ice-cream shop Squall took a seat in the far corner and Rinoa followed they sat down on a two seated table. Rinoa looked at Squall ….. "Squall ? ..What's wrong ?"…."_If only you knew" _he thought. "nothing Rinoa why ?" said Squall "you look a little down …. I know" Said Rinoa with a beaming smile on her face "Ice-cream time" Rinoa went to stand up but Squall shot up and said "…. I'll get them" as Squall walked off to the front counter Rinoa sat alone thinking "_he looks more beautiful than ever … and he still has manners and respect ...i love him still …. But what am I thinking ! I can't get any closer to this man …. I don't want to .. I'm not ready" ._

As Squall stood at the counter …. The same random young man walked in from the bar …. He didn't acknowledge Squall he got a plain strawberry cone and sat in the corner by himself . "_…Weirdo" _Thought Squall " ….err can I have a plain chocolate ice-cream and a strawberry one too with some of those toppings on it …" Squall remembered once when back at garden Rinoa loved strawberry ice-cream she distinctively told him several times she loved toppings guess it sunk in.

Squall walked back over to the table. " Wow Squall Your being adventurous with your selection of ice-cream glad you remembered about mine" "how could I forget you bugged me for hours …." Rinoa smiled at Squall. "Rinoa ? ….. Why won't you be with me ..?" ….. there was a awkward silence. Rinoa's beautiful smile had vanished.

And a worried face took it's place. "Squall we have been through this … I just can't handle this at the moment look at how old we are I'm not ready for this" said Rinoa "…..but ..I love you Rinoa" Said Squall, and then Rinoa felt so warm inside it could have easily melted the ice-cream in her hand the happiness was emanating from her but then she felt sorrow ..she wasn't sure " Squall my mind feels like it's on over drive I just need time … never forget I love you too" Squall reached for her hand …Rinoa jumped up and walked out of the shop leaving her ice-cream on the table.

Squall turned to see her walk away and he noticed the random young man again dart out the door. Squall only had one thing on his mind "_Rinoa" _.Squall threw his ice-cream down on the table and galloped out of the door he ran out into the busy street "RINOA!" he screamed ….."SQUALL!" Squall's heart missed a beat he felt slightly sick, thoughts started running through his head what could be happening. He sprinted in the direction of Rinoa's cry.

He burst into a back ally finding the young man holding Rinoa up against the wall "shut up shut up ..bitch" the random young man said …. Squall's eyes began to burn he began to physically shake he made a fist with his shaking hands. " GET THE HELL OF HER YOU SON OF A BITCH" Squall punched the man in the right side of the face hearing a crack the man's jaw was dislocated Squall threw another punch with his left hand he hit the young man in the face right on his nose causing it to burst spraying blood which landed on Squall the young man slumped to the floor.

Squall raised his foot and stood on the mans head repeatedly every kick…..squall bared his teeth more and more the hate pulsating through his veins. "STOP!!!!" Rinoa screamed …Squall raising his foot for another stamp brought it down gently onto the floor. He turned to Rinoa …"are you ok ?" she leapt into his arms tears …streaming down her face onto squalls clothes which were matted with blood. " it's ok it's over Rinoa …it's over" squall held the most precious person in his life as hard as he could.

"Rinoa lets leave I'm taking you back to my hotel room" "Rinoa nodded still quite shaken" Zipped his jacket up to hid as much of the blood he could and the walked out of the alley leaving the young man howling with agony in the back alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer for entire story: I do not own Final fantasy 8 or any of the Original characters.

New Story Lines And New Characters Are My Own Creations. Please do not steal them.

A Lonely September"

Chapter 4

Squall carefully walked into the hotel with Rinoa under his right arm still in shock her face was blank Much like Squall's. Squall just wanted her away from all life safe secure like he had always wanted. He softly whispered heading toward the elevator "it'll be ok Rinoa I'm here" she grabbed him tighter still with the vacant expression on her face. As they got into the lift a cheery bus boy said merrily "which floor sir" Squall looked at him .. With a stare that could petrify any man where he stands.

It did with the bus boy he just stood there in shock whilst Squall leaned over and pressed he number 5 button on the elevator panel. Silence consumed the elevator even when it reached the 5th floor the bus boy did not dare move. Squall opened his hotel room door and shut the door rather firmly behind him. It was a elegant room with lots of furnishings again Squall had cid to thanks for all this a double bed, Jacuzzi, TV everything but none of that mattered.

The woman sitting on his bed curled up into a small ball is what his life was about he took off his coat and hung it up he took off his vest which was still stained with the blood. He took that off too and threw it into a bag and left it in the bathroom. He came back to Rinoa still frozen in the same position she was when she sat on the bed. He went over to her .

He carefully put his hand on her shoulder she looked at him. The tears building in her eye's just made them dazzle even more beautifully than ever in the day light. Squall … actually smiled at her a half smile but … it was a smile. "……Did You just Smile" Rinoa said frailly "Erm.. No no I don't think so" Rinoa managed to get out a small smile "yes you did so don't lie to me" "ok so maybe I did so what …. I'm looking at the most beautiful thing in the world"…. it fell silent for a moment but it wasn't like in the ice-cream place this was a happy silence.

Squall moved both arms round Rinoa and she closed her eye's with her chin resting ever so slightly on his left shoulder. "_this is all I ever want Rinoa … me and you happy … I … why am I forcing you to decide … it's wrong .. I'm just impatient._" Squall thought to himself. "_you still feel the same I feel so safe around you, you make me think of when I was a child and my father used to hold me I love you Squall" _Thought Rinoa. "Squall … Thank You for saving me that's the 3rd time if you include the quad incident and Adel".

"Forget about it" Squall gently kissed Rinoa on top of the head and headed for the bathroom and turned on the shower "errrm excuse me !" Commented Rinoa "your not leaving me alone are you?" with a small smirk on her face " err yeah I need a shower" said Squall a little confused. Rinoa hopped up she went over to the topless Squall and make a line with her finger down his chest. "Is this how friends are supposed to react ?" said Squall. Rinoa stopped turned away and said "ohhhh okay then if you don't want to that's fine" " Rinoa waited for a reply" "…..whatever" said Squall Rinoa's face was shocked but Squall's had a mischievous smile on it.

She turned around to see a smirk on Squall's face. "You horrible person" She said kidding "I need some TLC right now and I'm getting 'whatever's'" whilst Rinoa's back was turned Squall paced up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist she lent her head back onto his shoulder and .. They kissed.. It was gentle and tender Rinoa turned still kissing and put her arms around Squall's neck Squall put his arms back around her waist . There kissing became more passionate and erotic. "_I ..I have missed your tender kiss, your beautiful lips I missed your warmth in my arms ..I do want this to last forever". _Thought Squall. Rinoa started leaning back towards the bed she was falling whilst Squall still holding her she giggled and the both fell onto the bed . Squall was lying on top of her on the bed they parted lips … Squall stared straight into those memorising eyes once more he kissed he softly on the lips. And pulled himself up …."gotta have a shower" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "meanie" said Rinoa in a playful voice.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer for entire story: I do not own Final fantasy 8 or any of the Original characters.

New Story Lines And New Characters Are My Own Creations. Please do not steal them.

"A Lonely September"

Chapter 5

Squall stepped into the shower. Squall smiled to himself as he closed the frosted door and continued to shower "_What am I going to say to her … I can definitely say I love her because I do I want to spend the rest of my life with her .. I don't feel if we do the same thing day in day out it will get boring anymore I see now that. If we do that it proves how strong we are that's what I should say then all I want to do is lay beside her and hold her._

By this time Rinoa had been contemplating what she should do for herself_ "my god…. Why am I thinking that I should go … this is the man I love I'd do anything for Squall… he is my armour he protects me from all evil ..even today and probably into the distant future I love him so much his careless emotions. But I'm scared still I don't want to get married . . . What happens if I become a sorceress again … I don't think it will happen it's been almost a year …. Whatever" _thought Rinoa as she giggled to her self.

She sat down on his bed and turned to the dresser she saw a photo of her and Squall at the celebration of the defeat of Ultimecia She was so happy that night she was kissing Squall on the cheek in front of everyone and his face was a bright shade of red. But he told her that night he was so proud to be in a photo with her so proud to be with her she is all he needed. And she remembered that to this day. "_things have changed a lot since that night I think even we have changed I'm a more childish person and Squall is all grown up. But I think he had to all the things he had to endure such as the command role. Protecting me. And deciding if he would put all his trust and his love into me" _Thought Rinoa.

Squall stepped out of the shower and onto the marble floor of the bath room all the windows were steamed up and so was the mirror. Squall gently rubbed his hand against the glazed mirror to wipe away the condensation. He stared straight into his own eyes. _" If you don't say anything things won't get better and we will both end off getting hurt…..". _Squall breathed out heavily almost a sigh. He walked back into the bedroom to find … his princess asleep. _"….I can't wake her she needs to rest after all the crap today" _. Squall in put some shorts on and lay next to Rinoa. Behind her he lay as close to her as he could she felt his breath on her neck .

Rinoa smiled and put her arm round Squall still facing away from him "_I've never felt so happy … Never in m entire life not even when I became a SeeD ….Rinoa Heartily I love you for being you. _Squall drifted off in the arms of the most precious woman he would ever meet in his life.

Squall woke up slowly he opened his eyes it was dark outside he had ended off facing the opposite way he had went to sleep he turned over to see his sweetheart………. . "Rinoa!" she wasn't there just the indent of where she had been lying remained. Squall ran out into the hall in his shorts "RINOA?" "where the hell are you ?" he started to worry he rushed back into his room looking in the bathroom ..no one was there… he tuned to the empty bed. There on the dresser laid a solemn note. Squall seriously didn't want to think what it could say the note was attached to a box "my ring ? Is that the box I gave to Rinoa to put my ring in ?" said Squall. He rushed over to the dresser and snapped the note from it. He peered at it.

_Dear Squall … I'm writing this note to tell you that I'm safe and on my way to a safe place I needed you to know no matter how much we kiss and hug I can't deny the fact that I feel that my life is being taken away from me I love you so much I'll never stop caring I just need to live my life that's all so do you squall .."you are my life" _Thought Squall. _that's why I have left I didn't want to wake you and also I couldn't say this to your face. You deserve it to your face and I guess I'm just so stupid and scared to say it in case I hurt you. I'm so sorry Squall you'll always be my knight one day love will find it's way to you and it could be in any form._

_.Squall Leonhart I Love You x_

_Rinoa._

_p.s. Don't' come looking for me it'll only hurt more searching I cant have you being more hurt that you are right now xxxx._

Squall blinked repeatedly. His hand turned into a fist and scrunched up the letter he sat down on the bed he stared at the box on his dresser. Suddenly he felt a weird sharp feeling in his chest. Then his head felt slightly dizzy. He realised that tears were trickling down his face he touched his face in disbelief … "this is how much I miss you Rinoa I'm crying….."


End file.
